


The Sergeant and the Captain in Sight

by TheFictionFairy



Series: In Sight (Fic Rec Friday Fanfic Fanart) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, fanart of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionFairy/pseuds/TheFictionFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by OddityBoddity's fic The Sergeant and the Captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sergeant and the Captain in Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sergeant and the Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502533) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 



_"The Sergeant and the Captain, or, The True and Accurate Reports Chronicling the Well-being of the Shield-brothers James Barnes and Steven Rogers, Faithfully Submitted by Thor Odinson to Maria Hill, Director."_


End file.
